


side by side, eternally

by maefables



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, everyone is kind of mentioned btw they're just.. not Part of this, i'll be honest i was possessed by an enigmatic storybook writer and then this happened, its a lot of wordless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maefables/pseuds/maefables
Summary: they both come from their own myths, their own legends, their own storybooks, and they’re just lucky enough that they’ve somehow found the same fairy tale to occupy.they will not turn the pages of their partner’s story.---♥ rt writers server secret springfairy event ♥





	side by side, eternally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achievebois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois/gifts).



kings, they are known as, and kings, they are, but not as expected.

 

one has always lived in the woods, with dirt caked deep under his fingernails, with leaves in his hair, with thorn scratches lining his arms up and down. he is the wilderness, incarnate. he wears the pelt of a long-lost friend, carefully preserved to keep him warm through all the cold nights. he is a king, of the wilds, of the beasts. he has always been as such; and never once known of these labels of royalty.

 

the other was birthed from nothingness. he simply came to exist, at one point. with his arms stuck deep in the darkness, forced to his knees by the overwhelming feeling of responsibility that pressed into his back. his parts are both good and bad, but the sum of his mind is pure. he has his moments; cackling laughter that echoes around the empty walls of his home, built deep into the earth, rising to the surface and scaring away anyone who steps close enough to hear. he is a king, one of the unknown, of the deep purple hues where nothingness meets existence, where the end becomes the beginning. he is a dragon, in a meaningful sense, just like the one whose head he’s had mounted on his wall for so many days. he knows his place, he knows the rumors. he ignores them, but they sit in his mind, reminding him that he’s above the rest.

 

they are unlikely friends, at first.

 

the wild one takes a wrong step, trips over the wrong edge, and suddenly he’s tumbling down into the dragon’s den. he’s greeted by confusion, by the stinging sensation of a healing salve running up his arms. they don’t speak, as neither knows the other’s language. they are not silent though, not in the least bit. the wild one hisses out at the feeling, and the dragon does no more than hum in reply.

 

this is how their conversations are, for the first few months. growls, whines, whistles- met in perfect harmony with hums, coughs, and chuckles. they slowly create their own language, one with no words, that only they can understand. the gestures, the glances, the small noises. everything is so exact, but so simplistic. a simple movement, laying one hand on another’s shoulder, can say more words than either could ever try to write on a page. the others- the humans, the simple, the weak, they don’t understand. they still speak in their own tongue, and the dragon’s words are sloppy when he tries to respond. the wilderness, bless his heart, can’t do more than grunt a few words of the language he’s never taken the time to learn.

 

they begin to learn more about one another, too. they learn that the dragon, cursed he may be, is absolutely horrible at hunting. he’s best for the capture, for laying traps hours before there’s any sight of prey. this doesn’t fit the wild one’s taste, which they learn shortly afterwards too, when he charges forward with a crude spear made of rocks and fallen tree branches. as they’re observing their dinner for that night, they laugh, acknowledging that this activity may be something they’ll have to work at before they can do side by side.

 

they have all the time in the world, they believe. after all, the world is theirs for the taking, now. their duo is unstoppable, and both of them know it. sitting in front of a small campfire, sinking teeth into rabbit haunches and sweet berries, they exchange a certain glance. a silent promise, that they’d always be like this. the wild one laughs, popping a berry right against the dragon’s cheek, and the dragon can’t do much but laugh right along with him, tossing his own berry the wild one’s way. the night ends in a mock fight, with the wild one winning, sitting on top of the dragon’s chest, beaming down at him with a smile that could rival any sunshine.

 

as the time goes on, with the space between the two of them shrinking every day, the dragon begins to leave gifts; flowers, food, the occasional rabbit hide- waiting for the wild one to come home. they’ve since both moved, ending up right at the edge of the woods, right where they’re both comfortable. the dragon’s head is settled safely upon its mount, right over their newly built fireplace, and the pelt that’s grown old hangs carefully against the wall at the opposite side of the room.

 

sometimes, they will be enjoying nothing but the company of each other, and one will glance for too long at one of their ‘trophies’ on the wall, and the other will curl up on himself a bit more, and promise to tell the story another day. many days pass, and they learn not to question what the other is trying to bury. they both come from their own myths, their own legends, their own storybooks, and they’re just lucky enough that they’ve somehow found the same fairy tale to occupy.

 

they will not turn the pages of their partner’s story.

 

instead, the dragon raises himself from the seat, slowly walking into another room. he returns with two cups of comforting cocoa, and they settle back into the silence that they’ve grown accustomed to. this is _their_ story, now. it is not one’s over the other’s, nor is one of them the hero and one the villain. they’ve come to believe that they both count as the protagonist, that the two of them share every option there is to offer.

 

they fall into habits, with years of companionship. they do not get bored of these habitual days, no, as there is always a little more forest to explore, or the cave can always be mined a _little_ deeper. they make friends, who come and go, who laugh at the way they speak with no words, who poke fun at how long they’ve been inseparable.

 

the dragon finds his friendship best in a mage. the wilderness finds his in a cat.

 

the mage is short, he is simple, he is full of reckless abandon and love, and makes for a perfect foil for the dragon’s playful side, bringing out both the child and the caring in him. the cat is no more than chaos, and her laughter mixes perfectly with the fire crackles of joy that cough their way through the wild one’s lips. but the mage and the cat do not stay through the nights; as they’ve got their own king to return home to.

 

the dragon and the wilderness meet this other king, from time to time. he is dressed in gold and green, and his skin is made from parts unlike the humans he keeps by his side. he is the king of the _monsters_ , and the wilderness knows him well, as soon as they make eye contact. the dragon, however, knows that the monsters are only a middle ground compared to the darkness he is born from. they become a curious quintet- three kings among two humans, but they _work_.

 

they are the wilderness, the monsters that lurk in the dark, and the darkness, incarnate. and their humans are their worshippers- but even amongst their group, the wilderness and the dragon hold something special for one another. they do not use words with each other, even now, only speaking in their own secret language of touch and noise, but they spell out their feelings more than well enough for each other to understand.

 

they explore, as a group, for years. they pick up another king, another few humans, their group becomes a whole tribe, and then- as if by fate, they establish a new kingdom. they have more kings than they’re rightfully supposed too, but no one really mentions it. they live in his harmony, where everyone’s storybooks have merged into something directly out of the fairy tales that they whisper to the children who can’t yet get to sleep at night.

 

the dragon and the wilderness grow older, and they begin to realize that they’ve spent their whole lives together.

and they realize, then, that they’ve always been happy.

and they will be, so long as their kingdom still stands, so long as they have one another.

 

so, they laugh once more, over a campfire, carefully running a healing salve over fresh injuries from the day’s hunt, tossing berries in the air to catch in their mouths. and they wordlessly promise each other that tomorrow will come, that they will be there, together, and that they will be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i didn't use the prompts, aaah.  
> i did use like a small handful of the buzzwords though, honestly.  
> 'promise' was my favorite.
> 
> this kinda just... started, and then got away from me?  
> someday i might write two more parts ( ryan's story with the dragon, and michael's story with the bear pelt ) to this, and might establish it into its own au ;w;
> 
> also wow, no direct names or dialogue? but.. i tried to put their names, or them talking, and it felt weird with the vibe i was writing? so that's just how it ended up!


End file.
